Yugioh Poetry
by Krys Imeteri-Greenleaf
Summary: Here are a collection of Yugioh poetry I came up with. RR Onegai?
1. RosesYugiYami

This is a poem of Yugi speaking about Yami, comparing him to Roses  
  
Roses  
Red as your eyes  
White as pure as angel wings  
Or as a pink as girl's first blush  
  
Roses  
Never smelt as sweet  
Nor compared to beauty such as you  
None so much as come close  
  
Roses  
They have throns to protect them  
You have a wall of ice  
None could make it past such a defense  
  
Roses  
Yet, they still let others in  
As you have me  
And I feel grateful  
  
Roses  
You seem like the delicate flower,  
but in many ways, your not.  
I don't think so  
  
Roses  
Because you are a breathing being  
Though living you are not  
I feel your presence  
  
Roses  
If others can't see you  
They are not looking hard enough  
To see you  
  
Yami, the Rose 


	2. Tenshi no RyouBakuraRyou

Here is a poem from Bakura about Ryou. This ones called 'Tenshi no Ryou'  
  
Tenshi no Ryou  
My hikari  
Forever  
As always  
  
Tenshi no Ryou  
You were always the special one  
Though others would not think so  
I did  
  
Tenshi no Ryou  
You seem too good for me  
Your words are always clean  
Your beauty doesn't compare to anything else throughout time  
  
Tenshi no Ryou  
But then again  
You've helped me in numerous ways  
Some that I wouldn't agree with  
  
Tenshi no Ryou  
But that's your true nature  
You are who you are  
And I'm still proud of you  
  
Tenshi no Ryou  
I have always cared for you  
As you have me  
Even if you pretend to do something else  
  
Tenshi no Ryou  
I can see it in your eyes  
Don't even bother denying it  
I can tell  
  
Tenshi no Ryou  
'Eyes are like windows to the soul'  
I heard someone once say that  
Eyes can tell stories if you look at them in the right way  
  
Tenshi no Ryou  
You block yours though  
Are you hiding them from me Hikari?  
Was it something I did?  
  
Tenshi no Ryou  
I apologize if I did anything to upset you  
I am truely sorry  
My dear sweet angel  
  
Tenshi no Ryou  
Please, let me help you  
You know as well as I do  
If you don't, the balance will be thrown  
  
Tenshi no Ryou  
Let me in  
I have been tried too long  
5 thousand years of lonliness has not done me any good  
  
Tenshi no Ryou  
I've needed you  
You as well  
Searching for another  
  
Tenshi no Ryou  
My Hikari  
My Ryou  
My Angel  
  
Tenshi no Ryou  
All I want is you  
You and you alone  
Everyone else doesn't matter  
  
Tenshi no Ryou  
So long as I am with you  
I am in heaven  
But apart.....I can't bear to think  
  
Tenshi no Ryou  
I've told you my true feelings  
Now can I keep you?  
My Ryou, my tenshi 


	3. Mamotte ageruYamiYugi

Here's another poem. This time, it's Yami to Yugi, entitled 'Mamotte ageru'  
but don't quote me on the Japanese, I'm still learning.  
  
Mamotte ageru  
No matter if the odds are against us  
No matter if couldn't see each other  
No matter what  
  
Mamotte ageru  
When we first met  
It was like, I had woken up  
From an eternal rest  
  
Mamotte ageru  
I always have been there for you  
My little hikari  
My little light  
  
Mamotte ageru  
I may not always be kind  
Or merciful  
But, you know you can count on me  
  
Mamotte ageru  
Your beauty doesn't compare to anything  
Nothing like I've ever seen  
Or heard of  
  
Mamotte ageru  
You are like a doll  
Made of precious china or glass  
Afraid you might break if I touched you  
  
Mamotte ageru  
You look so innocent  
So pure and full of light  
Mere words can barely describe you  
  
Mamotte ageru  
While I  
I am your darker half  
So full of darkness and hatred  
  
Mamotte ageru  
It's hard for you to hate  
Me, I can hate so easily  
It makes me feel so full of shame  
  
Mamotte ageru  
I have done many evil things  
Most of which I'm not proud of  
Now that I've met you  
  
Mamotte ageru  
You shouldn't even have me  
I am not good enough  
For someone like you  
  
Mamotte ageru  
I am not worthy of your equality  
But, you look me in the eye  
And say something I will never forget  
  
Mamotte ageru  
You have blushed  
And stuttered  
But it still came out strong and true  
  
Mamotte ageru  
You said 'Aishiteru, my Yami  
I will love you  
No matter what you have done'  
  
Mamotte ageru  
You have said you love me  
And you do not care what I have done within the past  
It should remain that way, the past  
  
Mamotte ageru  
I smile and take you into an embrace  
You blush, making yourself look cuter than you usually do  
But you smile with me  
  
Mamotte ageru  
I tell you 'Aishiteru' as well  
And kiss you on the forehead  
Making you blush further  
  
Mamotte ageru  
No one know what kind of feelings I have for you  
They would probably laugh and point  
Some might even scold  
  
Mamotte ageru  
But they could never experience what I feel for you  
No one ever could or ever will  
Not while I'm still here  
  
Mamotte ageru  
I will be here to hold you when your scared  
I will be there to dry your tears when you weep  
I will tend to your wounds when you are hurt  
  
Mamotte ageru  
If anyone should harm you  
In any sort of way  
You come to me straight away  
  
Mamotte ageru  
I'll make sure you do not hurt anymore  
That is my solemn promise  
To you and to you alone  
  
Mamotte ageru, Yugi. I will protect you. 


	4. Hush little babyMarikMalik

Here is one from Marik & Malik(as many have been asking for, the next one  
I'm going to do is Seto/Joey or vise versa). This one is called 'hush  
little baby'. I saw the episode where Malik was made a tomb keeper via  
Rishid's memories and I kind of thought about it.  
  
Hush little baby  
I know you've been hurt  
And alone  
And feel betrayed  
Hush little baby  
I know how that feels  
Feeling like no one loves you  
No one cares about your worthless carcus  
Hush little baby  
But your wrong  
Someone else will always cry for you  
Hear your pleas and sorrows  
Hush little baby  
And there is someone to comfort you in your sadness  
Your pain  
Your regret  
Hush little baby  
Someone to take it away  
To show you kindness  
And love  
Hush little baby  
I, unlike you, had no one to comfort  
No one to hold  
No one to tell my pain to  
Hush little baby  
You are very lucky  
That you didn't end up like me  
So very lucky  
Hush little baby  
You have someone to comfort you  
Someone to take your pain and sorrow away  
Someone....that we both know  
Hush little baby  
Yes, we both know this person  
One of us know him very well  
One is still learning who he is  
Hush little baby  
You do know him very well  
I am still learning about this person  
Though it should be the other way around  
Hush little baby  
I should know this person better than you  
But, he is so closed off  
To me and tries to be to the outside world  
Hush little baby  
You want to know who this person is  
That is so mysterious  
And so closed off  
Hush little baby  
You know his name  
I hope you know  
His voice and his touch  
Hush little baby  
That person.....  
He is....  
He is me  
Hush little baby  
Yes, he is me  
You know me  
Better than I know myself  
Hush little baby  
I have been searching  
For answers  
For beliefs that I can hold  
Hush little baby  
So that I can find myself  
In this dark and cruel world  
But I have found something much better  
Hush little baby  
Something better than myself  
Or anything else in the world  
I have found you, my hikari  
Hush little baby  
You truly are the greatest treasure  
That I have ever found  
In my entire presence in this world  
Hush little baby  
Yes, you have been hurt  
And betrayed  
And violated  
Hush little baby  
But me  
I would never betray you  
I would be betraying myself if I did  
Hush little baby  
You are my light  
In the darkness that consumes me  
For ever so long  
Hush little baby  
You helped me through the darkness  
And the pain  
You made me see the light  
Hush little baby  
You have comforted me in my darkest hour  
And now  
It's my turn to help you, my little baby, Malik 


End file.
